His Reason
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Why does Edward Elric hate milk? I can tell you that! [One Shot]


Yeah, yeah, the title is like episode twenty-six "Her Reason", But I'm so not original!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Himoru Arakawa-sensei does.

* * *

Edward Elric had just drained his third glass of milk that morning when he asked for more.

"Mom, is there anymore milk?" He asked with a smile playing on his five year old lips.

"I'm sorry Ed, you drank it all. You and Al will have to go to Mr. O'Leary's farm if you want some more." Trisha Elric said to her eldest son.

"Thanks a lot Ed." Alphonse said as he scowled at his older brother. Ed wasn't paying attention to him. Edward hopped off the chair and made his way for the door.

"Hey Al, how about we stop and Winry's and ask if she wants to come?" Ed suggested as he opened the door. He looked behind to see how far behind his younger brother was. Al was just getting off of his chair and making way for the door.

"Come on Al, you're slower then a snail!" Ed teased his four year old brother. Alphonse only scowled as he ran to catch up to his brother.

"Bye Mom!" The boys called as they ran out the door. They ran all the way to Winry's, racing each other like they always did

"Ha ha! I win!" Edward said as he ran onto the porch. Al ran up to Edward, completely out of breath.

"No fair! You're older and bigger!" Al cried. He stood up straight to compare sizes again. Edward was still about three inches taller. Ed only smirked and snickered as he knocked on the door.

Pinako answered the door.

"Hey, is Winry home? We wanted to ask if she wanted to go to Farmer O'Leary's barn with us." Ed asked. No sooner as he asked Winry ran out the door from behind Pinako.

"Is it okay Bachan?" Winry asked her grandmother.

"Fine, do what you please. Just be back home by supper time." Pinako said as she puffed her pipe.

"Hey, Auntie Pinako, do you have any more milk? I'm thirsty!" Ed asked politely.

"Why yes Edward." She said and handed a bottle of milk to each of the children along with a red and white striped straw.

The three children walked to Mr. O'Leary's Barn.

"Nii-san, that's your fourth cup today!" Al said as he sipped from his own bottle.

"Wow, I've never seen anybody who likes milk more then you do Ed." Winry said in amazement.

"You'll probably grow to be a billion feet tall!" Al said with enthusiasm, making a reach for the skies with his arm.

"There's no such number as a billion silly!" Ed corrected Al. "I'll be a gazzilion feet tall!"

At the Farm

"Oh, howdy there kids. What can I do fer yeh?" The farmer asked kindly.

"We came to get more milk for our house." Ed said.

"No, we came to get more milk for you Ed." Al corrected him. Ed chuckled shyly.

"Well do you little kiddies wanna find out where milk comes from?" O'Leary asked. The children cheered with excitement and the farmer took it as a yes. Mr. O'Leary led the children to where he stores all the cows. He walked over to one and put a bucket under the utter. Ed, Al and Winry watched him carefully as they sipped their milk through the straws.

"Now you see here, this big pink thing is called and utter. Milk comes out of here so that you can drink it and grow up to be strong and healthy." O'Leary explained. Then he put his hands on two of the utters and started pulling them. A white liquid spurted out of it and into the bucket.

Ed stopped sipping his milk. "What's that stuff?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

The farmer looked up at him smiling. "That there Edward, is milk."

At that very instant, Ed spurted out the milk in his mouth and start spitting onto the ground. He dropped him milk bottle, that was still half full, and started coughing, hoping he'd throw up the dreaded stuff. O'Leary looked concerned and stopped milking the cow.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked patting the young child's back. Al and Winry just looked at him with indifferent faces, sipping their milk as if they already knew where milk came from.

And that, my children, is how Edward Elric came to hate the disgusting crap called milk.


End file.
